regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Rollplay Solum Episode 22
Recap The Eyes of Voraci The party has been waiting in Dawrah for a few days now when a half-elf approaches the party. As she enters the whole bar falls silent. She asks the party if they can speak somewhere more private, Victarian agrees after being told she isn't with Voraci. They learn her name is Léa, previously know as "The Observer" and that she is a deserting Voraci spy. She deserted after seeing Margaret and wanting to help. She often insists that she's not much of a fighter but asks to join against Voraci. She reveals that she is a Wizard, specifically a Diviner. They go aside and discuss, Victarian says they have two choices, trust her, or kill her. They agree to let her come along but to keep a close eye on her. They ask her to check up on Ron but she says that she can't. The party goes back to waiting expecting Ron in two and a half weeks. Victarian asks Léa if she could report false information to Voraci but she says that they have their descriptions. A few days later Léa is bumped into by someone who appears to be a drunk who tells her secretively to "meet behind the barn." Léa checks on the barn via a Clairvoyance and then goes to the barn to meet the man with unarmored invisible Tariq for insurance. Léa talks to the two guys and is told that they want a full report tomorrow. The next day Lea returns and tells them that the party went back north which they don't believe for a second. They tell her that they are going to Falon to get troops to find them "the old fashioned way." They leave and Léa returns to the party and tells them what's happening. Victarian freaks out and tells Lea to go distract the guys so they can kill them. They set off to catch up to and kill them, which they do with little trouble. Victarian gets a blue potion, 80 gold, a wicked looking dagger and a writ of passage from Lady Felicity. Zanzil gets two potions from the other guy, one blue and one green, another writ of passage, and 30 gold. The party splits, Léa heads to Falon to hopefully misinform some agents of Voraci and the rest of the party returns to Dawrah. Léa arrives in Falon late, she is barred passage until she flashes her writ of passage and is then let in post-haste. Léa heads to Falon's Voraci headquarters and requests audience with the highest ranking officer, after showing her writ-of-passage the guard leaves immediately to get the officer. After deciding this officer doesn't have the resources she requires she dismisses him and decides to stay in Falon a few days. The man in charge is Constable Thutar. Léa tells Thutar to get the Reaper's armor from whistleport and that she is going to Jork. She heads north through Rockwod then circles around and heads back towards Dawrah. Zanzil reads the potions they got from the guys, one is a potion of invisibility, the other is a potion of wraith form. They go on an escapade to a gem merchant once the return to Dawrah, eventually buying 2 pearl earrings for 210 gold. Léa reconvenes with the party and as they are waiting she spies on the Constable, hearing that Spades has been crucified. Troll's Wood A few days later a woman approaches the party and asks if they could go find her son, he might have found a troll. They search around and eventually find 3 trolls which they engage in combat. Tariq and Victarian make short work of the trolls, cutting them to ribbons quickly. They make a fire and burn all the trolls to seal their fate. They go back and talk with the woman who is inconsolable, the party continues to wait for Ron. Battle Stats Category:Rollplay Solum Episodes